The purpose of this project is to elucidate the mechanism of the enzyme squalene synthetase, and to utilize the mechanistic information for the design and synthesis of highly specific inhibitors of the enzyme. The preparation of substrate analogues capable of irreversible inactivation of the enzyme due to covalent attachment at the active site is particularly under study.